Arthur disabled kids
by Travis 2017
Summary: An alternate universe story. Some of them have disabilities in this story here. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

In this story not just Lydia and Marina has disabilities but also Arthur, Buster, Muffy, and Francine. Arthur like Marina is blind, Muffy like Lydia is paralyzed from the waist down, Buster is deaf and Francine has autism. We begin with the birth of Arthur. When he was born they said it's a boy and saw his eyes was pale. It was found out he was born blind. He might be blind but he will get around good. They might have disabilities but they can still do many things. We see Arthur now in fact.

"I hope it is a good one," said Arthur, "This preschool that is in fact?"

"I heard it is," said Mrs. Read, "It is for kids with disabilities like you."

"That is good," said Arthur, "Will my friends be there?"

"Three are," said Mrs. Read, "They are Buster, Muffy, and Francine."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I am glad they will be."

We now see Buster who is deaf in this story is going to that preschool. When he got there he saw Arthur, Muffy, and Francine along with Lydia, and Marina along with other people. He hopes to make friends with them. He hopes they are good children. One is a good blind boy named Todd. Arthur knows Todd pretty well. He will tell Todd that Buster is indeed deaf. He understands that very well. Arthur is glad they are good kids there. All of them there is good in matter of fact of course.

"I m glad your here," said Arthur, "How is your new wheelchair?"

"It is good," said Muffy, "It is pink by the way."

"It is nice," said Francine, "It is better than your old one."

"I sure love it," said Muffy, "I picked it out myself."

"Good choice," said Francine, "I am glad you picked that one."

I hope you like this story here. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	2. Fern and Brain

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

Turns out that Fern and Brain showed up. They are students in that preschool as well. Fern like Arthur is blind and Brain is deaf. Brain uses sign language to communicate with in fact. All in that class has a disability of some form or other. It is called ABC 123 preschool instead of Elwood city preschool and instead of Miss. Morgan it is Mrs. Wilson. She is a good woman. She has a son who is also in that class. He like Lydia and Muffy he is paralyzed from the waist down and in a wheelchair in fact.

"Fern is here," said Francine, "Same as Brain as well."

"I heard they are," said Arthur, 'In fact i hear Fern coming over here."

"Yes i am here," said Fern, "Arthur we start learning braille soon."

"I heard about that," said Arthur, "Same as Marina as well."

"That is true," said Marina, "That is how we will read."

A blind woman will soon come there to teach them how to read braille. Her name is Amber Fisher. She is a dog like Fern in fact. But she isn't realted to Fern at all. Fern can soon write poetry despite being blind. Her parents read he poetry at night for a bedtime story. That will inspire her to write poetry herself someday. That is how Fern is like in fact. They are glad she is there in fact. That poetry will in fact be her thing. She might be blind but she believes in herself in matter of fact of course.

"I can learn sign language," said Francine, "So i can communicate with Brain."

"That is good," said Arthur, "That is indeed a good idea."

"That is true," said Francine, "I hope you do as well Muffy."

"I sure can," said Muffy, "In fact i will learn it."

"That is good," said Mrs. Wilson, "Welcome to this preschool students."

They will love that preschool very much in fact. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	3. George and Jenna

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

Turns out that George and Jenna are there as well. They go to that preschool as well in fact. George like Muffy and Lydia he is paralyzed from the waist down so he is in a wheelchair. Jenna is deaf like Brain in fact. So she can communicate with Brain. They went to go talk with them now. That only George can talk from those two. So they will talk to him in fact. That one person to teach the blind students to read braille. She will start one at a time. That means Arthur will go first in fact.

"That teacher is here," said George, "You go first Arthur of course."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I will love being able to read."

"I am after him," said Marina, "I think so in matter of fact."

"I think you are right," said George, "Arthur is over there right now."

"That is good," said Marina, "Braille is the only thing me and Arthur plus some others will be able to read."

Arthur is doing well in it so far. He and Marina that is in matter of fact. They love to learn it in fact. They will soon be able to read. They are all going to learn to read. They love that preschool in fact. They love that place for the good toys and the lessons. They know that preschool is for children with special needs. They love everything about it. From the entrance to the playground. That preschool is safe for them. They have a nice looking playground with a good sandbox in it in matter of fact.

"We did good in it," said Arthur, "How about you Marina?"

"Same here," said Marina, "We will soon be able to read it."

"Same here," said Fern, "I am sure we can soon."

"Of course Fern," said Arthur, "You are a smart girl."

"That i am," said Fern, "I also love poetry."

Next chapter they are at recess at the sandbox. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	4. Sue Ellen

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

Turns out that Sue Ellen is also there in fact. Like Arthur she was also born blind. She is also learning to read braille like the rest of the blind kids. They know that braille will be the only way they will be able to read. They know that braille works very well in fact. They know all about who invented it. They heard about him from their teacher. That man who invented was blinded from an accident from his dad's workshop in France. That man is who it is named after. They are talking with her now. Sue Ellen in fact.

"I am glad to be here," said Sue Ellen, "To this school with you my friends."

"We are glad you are here," said Arthur, "Sue Ellen we are glad you are."

"Why thank you," said Sue Ellen, "I am glad we are in the same preschool."

"Best preschool ever," said Muffy, "It is for kids like us."

"That it is," said Arthur, "This preschool is for kids with disabilities like us."

They all love that preschool very much. They are glad they are together there. They love that preschool inside and outside. From the entrance to the playground. That sandbox is the best. That sandbox is a good one. They will go in it when they have recess. They are now playing with the blocks. Them blocks is good ones. Brain and Fern is coloring. They love to color. Fern might be blind but she loves to color. She loves that preschool. To them it is indeed the best preschool ever in fact.

"I love it," said Arthur, "This preschool so far in fact."

"Same here," said Francine, "It is a good preschool."

"Best one ever," said George, "This preschool is nice." 

"I sure love it," said Muffy, "It is all good and nice."

"Best one it is," said Arthur, "I am glad we are here together playing."

Next chapter they have recess. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	5. We love this preschool

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are in preschool right now in fact. They know story time is coming soon. They know preschool is fun away from home. They know next school year they will be in kindergarten. They know kindergarten is a lot like preschool only longer. And they will learn more stuff in matter of fact. They know preschool is good for children who has disabilities. They know it is for them. That preschool is the best one for disabled children. That preschool is one of the best preschools next to Elwood city preschool.

"Best preschool ever," said Arthur, "I am glad we are here together."

"I agree," said Francine, "I am glad we are here at this wonderful preschool."

"I sure love it," said Fern, "I am sure it looks good in here."

"Yes because your blind," said Arthur, "Just like me, Marina, and Sue Ellen."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "This is the best preschool i know of."

They are all glad they are in that preschool together. That preschool has good toys and stuff like that. That preschool teacher will keep them safe and will protect them. She knows they are bad people out there. They know that preschool is in a good area. They still know crime an still happen there. They know that they are safe there. That preschool is a good one. They are now ready for story time. She picked out the first book. They know she will soon call them to the story area in matter of fact.

"I love this preschool," said Arthur, "These toys are sure lots of fun."

"I also do," said Fern, "Story time will soon begin."

"Story time kids," said the teacher, "I picked out the happy sea monster."

"I love that one," said Arthur, "I am glad she picked it."

"Same here," said Francine, "That is a good book."

They heard that story. They sure loved it. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	6. Lakewood tour

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are in preschool right now in fact. After nap time they are now playing with the blocks. They love playing with the blocks of course. They love that preschool like a second home. They are safe in that preschool. That preschool is the best for children with disabilities of course. They sure love that preschool in matter of fact. They also like their teacher who is a good woman who will never hurt children. She will in fact protect them. She would give up her life to save the life of her students in fact.

"I love this preschool," said Arthur, "It is like a second home to me."

"Same here," said Fern, "This preschool is the best in fact."

"We sure do," said Francine, "The preschool teacher is sure nice."

"I love it," said George, "I am glad we go together."

"Best preschool ever," said Sue Ellen, "I am also glad we come here together."

That preschool keeps them all safe. They are glad they go to that wonderful preschool with children for disabled children. They know that of course. They sure love that preschool because of the teacher and other staff members. They know next school year they will go to Kindergarten at Lakewood. After school they got to take a tour of Lakewood. They will indeed love that school. They know Mr. Haney and Mr. Ratburn will be the ones to give them that tour of that Elementary school there.

"You will love this school," said Mr. Haney, "After all you children will come here next school year."

"I am sure we will," said Arthur, "I heard it is a good school."

"You heard correct," said Mr. Haney, "We do in fact have books in braille for you blind kids."

"That is good," said Marina, "I am glad we will come here next school year."

"It sure is," said Mr. Ratburn, "The kindergarten teacher is nice."

Next chapter they return to preschool the next day. See what happens next in this story here.


	7. Good preschool

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are in preschool right now in fact. They just arrived there for the day. Arthur, Francine, Buster, and Fern went to play with the blocks. They are making what looks like an ancient library. The preschool teacher likes what she sees what they are making. They sure love playing with them blocks because they are fun. Muffy and George are coloring on the table. Well in a coloring book on that table anyway. They sure love that preschool. They are glad they all go to the same preschool together.

"I sure love the blocks," said Arthur, "Tell me what it looks like please."

"It looks good," said Francine, "Looks like an ancient library in fact."

"It sure does," said the teacher, "I sure like what i see."

"Wish i could see it," said Arthur, "But i can't being blind."

"Same here," said Fern, "I am also blind in fact."

They had a good time building that. But they are now having story time then nap time. They sure love preschool there after all. They love everything about that preschool. They like their teacher because she is a good woman who will protect them. She won't let any harm come to her students. She promised to protect them from harm. They know they are safe there. They love the story they are hearing. They love story time it helps prepare them for nap time. They love nap time as well in fact.

"Nap time kids," said the teacher, "That thing you made with them blocks is amazing so i took a picture of it."

"I am glad you did," said Arthur, "After all we will tear it down before going home."

"That is true," said Francine, "We just might play with toys after nap time."

"That is good," said the teacher, "We have lots of good toys here."

"That you do," said Arthur, "I sure love the cars and trucks."

Next chapter they will play with toys. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	8. New toys

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are in preschool right now in fact. They know that today they will get a box of new toys. Them toys are going to be fun for them. They got puzzles and toys cars. That teacher will also give her students new bath toys for them to enjoy when they take their baths at home in matter of fact. They will enjoy them after all. They know they will have a great time in preschool that day. That preschool for them is the best for them. That preschool keeps the students safe as in their teacher in fact.

"We got new toys," said Arthur, "To play with here in fact."

"We sure do," said Fern, "I heard we get toys for us to keep."

"You heard correct," said the teacher, "Bath toys that is in fact."

"I love baths," said Arthur, "They are nice in fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "I sure love taking them in fact."

She gave them all baths toys for them to keep. They are now playing with the preschool toys. Arthur and Buster is playing with the toy cars while Fern and Francine are playing with dolls. They got new dolls for the girls as well. Brain is putting together a puzzle with George. They are enjoying them new toys there. They know that new toys are very good. They sure love that preschool in fact. They think that preschool is the best. It is in fact the best for them. It is a good preschool in fact.

"I love these toys," said Arthur, "They are so much fun indeed."

"I agree," said Francine, "I am glad we got them."

"I am also glad," said Fern, "I love this doll this preschool got."

"I am as well," said George, "This puzzle is sure fun."

"I agree," said Sue Ellen, "I am enjoying the blocks."

Next chapter of this story they go to the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	9. Park and bath

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are in at the park right now playing on the playground. They sure love that park that they are at now. They like that park the best out of the three of the parks in Elwood City. That park has the best playgrounds. It is the most popular park there. They sure love that park very much so. It is in a good neighborhood in fact. One park is by the projects. So they know isn't the safest one. But the one they are at is safe in fact. That park is the best one. They love going to that one the most.

"I love this park," said Arthur, "I can't see it but i sure love it in fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "I love this park the best as well."

"It is the best," said Francine, "It is the safest park in Elwood City."

"I sure love it," said George, "This park is very nice."

"We all do," said Arthur, "I am glad we came to this one in fact."

They sure enjoyed that park. Later they went home and had dinner. They know Arthur will take his bath soon. He has his rubber duck ready and he is barefoot. They took him to the bathroom and he will take off all his clothes and get in. His mom's hand is blocking his private parts. He has his pajamas on the toilet. They will let him take it alone. He is enjoying his bath. He loves taking them. He is playing with his rubber duck. He chose to play with that instead of his toy boat on that night of course.

"I love baths," said Arthur, "Who is there?"

"Just me," said Mrs. Read, "I just came to use the bathroom."

"That is good," said Arthur, "You know i can't see."

"That i know," said Mrs. Read, "I have been a bit sick."

"I hope it isn't something bad," said Arthur, "After all i sure love you in matter of fact."

Next chapter they return to preschool. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	10. Friends for life

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool now having a good time playing. They are glad they all go to that preschool together. They are glad they go to that preschool because that is a preschool for disabled children. They will go to a regular Elementary school in fact. They know that Lakewood is indeed a great school. They will go together to it. They are glad they will go to it. They are having a good time playing with toys. They are talking about that they will stay friends for life. That is indeed correct in matter of fact.

"No reason we can't," said Arthur, "You are all my friends in matter of fact."

"That is true," said Francine, "I am glad we go to this wonderful preschool."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "I am glad we come here together."

"I agree," said Muffy, "This preschool is the best."

"I sure love it," said George, "We can stay friends for life."

They are glad they will all stay friends for life. They are getting ready for story time. They love story time. They will take naps after that. They know story time makes them get ready for them naps. They love that preschool. They love everything about it. From the entrance to the playground. They know they will all go to Lakewood together. That kindergarten will be like preschool but longer. They are glad that they will have the same classes. They are glad they will stay friends for life.

"Great story today," said Arthur, "I sure love story time."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "I also love story time as well."

"I agree," said Francine, "Now it is nap time."

"Correct Francine," said the teacher, "You can get barefoot all of you."

I sure will," said Arthur, "I sleep barefoot at home."

Next chapter they will play more in preschool after the nap. See what happens next chapter of this story here.

'


	11. After nap time

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are still in preschool now in fact. They just got done with their nap and they are playing now in it. Arthur and Fern is playing with the blocks which they love to do. They might be blind but they know how to play with blocks. They all love that preschool very much. They are glad to go to that preschool together. Brain and George is coloring now. Francine and Muffy is playing with dolls that they love to do it. They all know that Mr. Read will have another baby. That girl is of course D.W. herself.

"Yes mom is pregnant," said Arthur, "I will soon become a big brother in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Fern, "I don't think my mom can have anymore children."

"She can't," said the teacher, "She had a hysterectomy in matter of fact."

"Oh yeah," said Fern, "No wonder i will be an only child."

"My mom can," said Arthur, "She has no problem with her female parts."

D.W. will have a disability herself. That she will be paralyzed from the waist down. She will be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Except when she is sleeping and taking baths and getting dressed. Kate will be deaf of course. That all three of the Read kids will have disabilities. They will all go to that preschool there. That Bud will not go to it. He will be a normal boy and will go to Elwood City preschool as well as Emily. They will be normal kids but will still be friends with D.W. of course.

"I love this preschool," said Muffy, "I am glad i go here of course."

"Same here," said Francine, "We do have one thing in common."

"Yes our middle name," said Muffy, "It is Alice in matter of fact."

"That is true," said Arthur, "How are you two doing today?"

"Doing very well," said Francine, "We all go here together which i love."

Next chapter they go to the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	12. Things will be better

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are still at the park now playing in the sandbox. They love that park because they can be barefoot there. They are all barefoot right now in fact. They love going to the parks. They know there is three parks that they know of. They love the big park best because it is the nicest park in Elwood City with the best playgrounds. That is the only one that has a sandbox. The other parks are nice in fact. They know they are because they go to them at times. That park is in a good neighborhood.

"I love this park the best," said Arthur, "This is the only one with a sandbox in fact."

"It sure is," said Fern, "This park is in a safe neighborhood."

"I sure love it," said Francine, "I sure love coming here."

"Same here," said Muffy, "I love it better than the other two."

"That is true," said George, "This park is the best i know of."

They are having a good time playing at that park. They know it is the safest park in Elwood City. They love going to that park more than the other two. The other parks might add sandboxes to get more children in them. So Elwood City police increased the police force to get rid of the bad people. That they will make them neighborhood's better. They all heard about that. They are glad that the city is stepping up. They know that the mayor has something to do with it. He is keeping his promise now.

"They will be better," said Arthur, "Them two parks in fact."

"That is true," said Fern, "I am glad they are making them better."

"Very true," said Francine, "I heard they will increase the police."

"I heard about that," said Sue Ellen, "And they are putting sandboxes in them parks."

"Very true," said Arthur, "But i will still love coming here most of all."

They agree with him of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	13. Tree house coming

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are still at the park now playing in the sandbox. Then went to play on the playground at their favorite park. They sure love going to the park dispite their disabilities. They don't let them disabilities get them down. They love to play in fact. They have lots of energy to burn. They love to play at the park the most. Soon they will get the tree house. They will get the wood and nails from George's dad. After all he is a handyman in fact. They are now talking about that upcoming project in fact.

"I will love it," said Arthur, "Our very own tree house in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "A tree is indeed a great idea."

"I know i will," said George, "My dad will get the wood and nails for it."

"That we know," said Sue Ellen, "That tree house idea was a good idea."

"It will be great," said Arthur, "A tree house is in fact a good idea."

They played at the park until it was time to go home. Next Saturday that tree house will be built. They will play in it soon after it is built. They are at home now. Arthur learns they will have a baby the other day. That D.W. will soon be born. That girl will be paralyzed from the waist down. She will be in a wheelchair. She will only be able to walk with special crutches that they put their arms through. Then sometime later Kate will be born. She will be deaf in matter of fact. They are talking now about it.

"If it is a girl," said Arthur, "What would her name be?"

"Dora Winifred," said Mrs. Read, "Of course her last name will be Read."

"That is good," said Arthur, "Could that child have a disability like me?"

"Hard to tell," said Mrs. Read, "After all we won't know until after birth."

"Oh yeah," said Arthur, "I will be a good big brother."

Next chapter they return to preschool. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	14. Binky

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are still at the park now at the preschool. They sure love going to that preschool there. They know it is the best preschool for children with disabilities. They know they will go to Lakewood next school year. They know kindergarten is like preschool only longer and learns a bit more. They are glad they will all go together. They are now playing with toys now. Arthur and Francine is playing with the blocks same as Fern. They are talking as they play. They are having a good time.

"I love the blocks," said Arthur, "They are so fun of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "I am glad we go together."

"I also do," said Francine, "More fun than playing with dolls."

"I love dolls," said Muffy, "In fact i have a dolls who cries at home."

"I saw them," said Francine, "You also have a boys doll with private parts like real boys have."

They kept on playing until it was time for story time. They know that story time is very good. They know it gets them ready for nap time. They are now getting ready for story time. They got called over there. They talked Until it was nap time. They are all barefoot now in fact. They know they can only be barefoot in nap time only. They took their naps now. After that they went back to play. This time the boys went to play with toy cars. They are all playing with them and talking.

"I love cars," said Arthur, "I just can't ever drive a real one being blind."

"Same here," said George, "I know you never will."

"Same here," said Binky, "I know for sure i can."

"We know that," said Arthur, "You are a big boy."

"That i am," said Binky, " I am large and in charge."

Next chapter i will need some ideas. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	15. Ladonna

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are still at the preschool now in fact. Binky who goes to that preschool is brain damaged from what he has. Binky has downs syndrome in matter of fact. That is what his disability is in matter of fact. They are friends with him so they know that for a fact. They have no problem with that in matter of fact. They all have disabilities at that preschool that is in fact. They all love that preschool there. Ladonna who is coming is paralyzed from the waist down and gets around in a wheelchair.

"I heard a new kid is here," said Arthur, "That the teacher will announce that new student soon."

"I also heard that," said Fern, "I hope that student is nice in matter of fact."

"You two heard right," said the teacher, "I heard she has a baby brother."

"I have a baby sister," said Arthur, "We just call her D.W. in fact."

"I sure do," said Ladonna, 'My name is Ladonna. Cross my heart."

The teacher introduced her to that class. They will become friends with her. As in Arthur, Binky, Buster, Fern, Maria, Marina, Lydia, Brain, and George. Same as Sue Ellen and Jenna as well as Alex. They know she is a good girl who won't hurt them. She is nice and loves to tell stories. Fern and her will become best friends. They will get along very well. She is playing with all of them in playing with cars. She heard about all of their disabilities. In fact she has one in matter of fact of course after all. Same as Francine and Muffy.

"What color is your wheelchair?" said Arthur, "I am blind so i just want to know."

"It is gator green," said Ladonna, "That is my favorite color cross my heart."

"It sure is," said Francine, "Muffy is also in a wheelchair."

"Only mine is pink," said Muffy, "But her wheel chair is sure nice as well."

"That it is," said Francine, "I can tell in matter of fact."

Next chapter is story time. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	16. A new book

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are still at the preschool now in fact. They are playing with toys there in matter of fact. Arthur, Fern, and Buster is playing with the blocks with Brain, Muffy, and Francine is coloring. They are having a good time there. They know that at story time a famous writer comes and reads her new book to them. It is in fact a children's book. That book is for young children. They know that writer is in fact a mother of a student there. Her name is Victoria Matthews. She is a good woman in fact.

"I love her books," said Arthur, "I will be glad when she comes here."

"Same here," said Fern, "Her books are very good in fact."

"She is already here," said Binky, "I see her over there."

"Same here," said George, "I sure love her books a lot."

"She is my mom," said a boy, "After all i am her son Gary."

They know that in matter of fact of course. They are glad she is still making her wonderful children books. She sure enjoys writing them. She is glad her books is selling very well. She will make more books that will sell at book stores and online very well. They are glad she came to their preschool. Gary there is paralyzed like Muffy and Ladonna. Only his wheelchair is blue. They will each get copies to take home with them. She gave braille copies to blind people like Arthur and Marina in fact.

"Good it is in braille," said Arthur, "I am glad you know i am blind."

"Yes indeed," said Victoria, "Your teacher told me that."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I sure love this preschool."

"Same here," said Marina, "Best preschool ever."

"It sure is," said Fern, "I am glad we are here together in fact."

Next chapter i will need some ideas. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	17. We want pets

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are still at the preschool now in fact. They know more about friendship more now in matter of fact of course. They know to make more friends. Their teacher taught it to them after story time. They know that preschool is for children with disabilities. They also know it is indeed the best one for them in matter of fact of course. They know that how to wash themselves as well. That the boy's who has foreskin needs to retract it. But most boy's don't have that skin there.

"I wonder what we will learn today?" said Arthur, "After all we learned to wash ourselves better and friendship."

"We will find out," said Fern, "After all there is stuff we need to learn."

"It is about animals," said the teacher, "The non antropomorphic kind of course."

"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "After all i want a pet someday."

"Same here," said Francine, "In fact it might be a cat of course."

They will in fact get pets one day. Arthur will get Pal his dog and Francine Nemo her cat. They learned how to take care of pets like feeding them and stuff like that. And to play in matter of fact. They know that pet's should eat food meant for them. That they aren't like them. That human food might not do very good on it. They know pets need people. That Arthur will get Pal from a litter of puppies from a mean dog. But Pal will be nice in fact. He won't be like his mom. Pal will be a good dog.

"Now i know," said Arthur, "That pet's aren't like us in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Francine, "I sure do want a cat someday in fact."

"I also want one," said Ladonna, "A pet cross my heart."

"I think you could," said Arthur, "Just ask your parents first in fact."

"That i will," said Ladonna, "You can count on me."

Next chapter they go to the park to have fun. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	18. Bad owners

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at the park now in fact playing on the swings. They are having a good time at that park on a nice day. The weather is warm and they are enjoying it. They love going to that park a lot. They know that is the best park in Elwood City. They are talking as they are swinging on them swings at that park. They are glad they are there. They know there is other two known parks. The lesser known park is for Homosexuals in fact. They have heard about that park so they are talking about it.

"Sounds like a bad park," said Arthur, "That homosexual park of course in matter of fact."

"It sure does," said Fern, "I will never go to that park there."

"Same here," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

"We never will," said Francine, "I only heard they allow only homosexuals in that park in fact."

"Same thing i heard," said Muffy, "My parents says that park is evil in fact."

They of course believe that of course. So they asked their parents if that is allowed in fact. They said it isn't so they are talking to the mayor in his office. Then told the city council so the city went to that park as in the police and arrested the owners. They know that is in fact a crime. The city is now going to turn it into a community park for all to enjoy. Them owners did break the law. They know they did in matter of fact of course. But still they did it anyway. That they could face prison time.

"Glad they are arrested," said Arthur, "Them two men in matter of fact of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "Soon it will be a community park for all to enjoy."

"I am also glad," said Francine, "That they are arrested of course."

"I am happy you told us," said Mrs. Read, "Now that park will be for all to enjoy."

"Yes indeed," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

Next chapter they go back to preschool. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	19. A good story

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at the park now at preschool in matter of fact. They love that preschool in matter of fact of course. They know they go to Lakewood next school year in matter of fact. They know that Elementary school is longer. They know that when they reach first grade they do school work in fact of course. They love that preschool very much. They know that school teacher will protect them from harm. She won't let harm come to them. They sure love playing there in fact of course.

"I love this preschool," said Arthur, "I am glad we all come here together in fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "This preschool is indeed the best."

"I sure love it," said Francine, "We have a good preschool teacher."

"Same here," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

"I also love it," said Binky, "I am glad we come here together."

They are playing with the toys there. They love that preschool very much. They know story time is coming soon. That story she will read to them is about King Arthur and his knights of his round table. They know Arthur will enjoy that one a lot because the main character is Arthur. That his parents might have named him after him. They know that Arthur will play the king when they play it. Arthur will be glad when story time arrives. Then came story. After that they are talking now.

"I sure loved it," said Arthur, "After all because the main character is Arthur."

"I knew you would," said Francine, "I sure enjoyed it as well in fact."

"We all knew you would," said Fern, "I sure enjoyed it as well of course."

"I loved it," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

"Nap time kids," said the teacher, "I am glad you kids loved that story."

Next chapter i will need some ideas. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	20. The Falcon

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool now in matter of fact. They know that a person comes by to talk about wild birds. They know that birds are good in matter of fact. They help keep the insect and rodent population under control. And that some cleans dead animals because that is what some birds eat in matter of fact of course. That man then came to that preschool. He in fact works at the local zoo. That man is one who is in charge of the birds. In fact he has a Falcon with him in matter of fact.

"What does he have?" said Arthur, "After all you know i am blind in fact."

"I also want to know," said Fern, "Will you tell us Francine?"

"A big bird," said Francine, "It has a mask on right now so i can't tell what kind."

"I also see that," said Lydia, "I heard it is called a falcon."

"You heard correct," said the teacher, "This man here will teach you kids about wild birds."

That man told them about wild birds. He then took the mask off that bird and had him fly over and come back and land. He in fact has padding so he won't be hurt by it's talon's that big birds like that uses to snatch stuff up. They enjoyed that in matter of fact. Arthur, Fern, Marina, and some others might be blind but they heard it in matter of fact. They could picture it in their heads in fact. They loved that in matter of fact. They are now talking about it after that man left that preschool playing.

"That was cool," said Arthur, "I could see it in my head in matter of fact."

"It sure was," said Fern, "That sure sounded really cool."

"I loved it," said Marina, "I am glad we learned so much."

"We all did," said Francine, "That bird is trained very well in fact."

"I sure loved it," said George, "It was a great one in matter of fact."

Next chapter will be story time. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	21. Teamwork

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool now in matter of fact. They are playing with toys there right now in matter of fact. Arthur and Buster is playing with the toy cars. Fern and Muffy is playing with dolls and Francine is coloring now. They are having a good time there. Then came story time for them that it is a book about teamwork. They will love learning about that. That teamwork is in fact a good went to the story area. She then started to read it to them. After the story they are talking now of course about it in fact.

"That was a good story," said Arthur, "Teamwork is very important."

"That it is,' said Francine, "Teamwork is indeed a good thing."

"I sure loved it," said Fern, "I am glad we learned about it today."

"I sure did," said Muffy, "Now we know what teamwork is."

"I loved it," said Lydia, "We are in the best preschool."

They all went to go back to playing. Arthur, Fern, Buster, and Muffy went to play with the blocks. Francine and Lydia went to playing with the toy kitchen there. Brain and George is playing with action figures now. And they are talking about that story they learned more in fact. They are glad that the teacher read them that story there. Next time as in tomorrow she will read them a story about weather. They will learn well from that teacher there. They are talking about it more right now in fact.

"I loved it," said Arthur, "I wonder what we will learn next?"

"Same here," said Fern, "I heard it will be about weather."

"That is good," said Francine, "We are learning more now in fact."

"Best preschool ever," said Muffy, "I am glad we come here."

"It sure is," said George, "It is the best preschool in fact."

Next chapter i will need some ideas. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	22. That is good

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool now in matter of fact. They are getting ready for story time about weather this time in fact. They will be glad to learn about it now in story time. She knows that weather is important in fact. That weather is what makes the Earth alive. That weather is why life excict in fact. That it is because of rain and sunshine. That not all weather is good. That stuff like Hurricanes, tornadoes, and other bad stuff. They are enjoying that story that she is reading them. After that story they are talking.

"That was a good story," said Arthur, "Now i know what i hear coming down is good as in rain."

"Same here," said Fern, "But not all weather is good in fact."

"That is true," said Francine, "I do like snow though in matter of fact."

"Tornadoes sounds bad," said George, "I hope we never get one here in fact."

"They are bad," said the teacher, "We will have a tornado drill on Tuesday in fact."

They know that to take cover under the tables or hallway to protect themselves from that bad weather if it ever happens there. They know they will get bad weather someday. They know that rain is good but too much is bad. That flooding and flash flooding is very dangerous in fact. That a good amount of rain is how things can grow. They know that flash floods happens around rivers and creeks and streams so they know to stay inside the houses not in that area of millcreek of course.

"That was a good story," said Arthur, "I am glad she read it to us mom."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad she read that to you and your friends."

"I loved it," said Arthur, "Could you buy me one in braille?"

"I say yes," said Mrs. Read, "I know it does come in braille in fact of course."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I am glad you are good to me."

Next chapter they return to preschool. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	23. We love art

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool now in matter of fact. They are now playing with toys and such there. Arthur, Fern, Buster, and Brain is playing with the blocks. That Muffy and Marina is playing with dolls, Binky and Lydia is coloring, and the rest playing with other toys. They are having a good time. They sure love going to that preschool. They know their teacher would protect them. That she would never hurt any child in matter of fact. They are glad that teacher is good. She is a good woman with a good heart.

"I love this preschool," said Arthur, "I love playing with these blocks in fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "We have the best teacher ever."

"She is a good teacher," said Francine, "She would never hurt us in fact."

"She would protect us,' said Lydia, "I am glad we go here together."

"That she would," said Marina, "I am also glad we come here together in fact as well."

They played with them toys and such until it was story time. They will learn about great artist this time. That art is a good thing. That art is not a bad thing. They have heard about gay art. Binky in fact loves that kind of art. They have no idea right now he is a gay boy. That Binky loves boys in a certain way. They know he does love Ballet in matter of fact. He might be a big boy but he can sure dance. That it might be muscle in matter of fact. He is a boy that would defend himself in fact.

"That was a good story," said Arthur, "I am glad we learned about art in fact."

"I love art," said Francine, "After all art is nice."

"That it is," said Lydia, "In fact i think i can do art."

"I know i can," said Binky, "I am sure we all could."

"I know i can," said Muffy, "I see art in my house everyday."

Next chapter they go to the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	24. Looking forward

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool now in matter of fact. They are now playing with the blocks in matter of fact of course. They sure love that preschool in matter of fact. They are glad they will all pass to the next grade. They are looking forward to go to Lakewood Elementary school. They love that Elementary school. They are glad they got to tour that school. They are talking now in fact. They will enjoy that kindergarten teacher. She is in fact a good woman who will do no harm to any kid. They will love it.

"I love preschool," said Arthur, 'Think next school year we will be going to another school."

"Same here," said Fern, "We sure are looking forward to it."

"Same here," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

"Same here," said Francine, 'I am glad we will go to Lakewood together."

"I love preschool," said Lydia, "I will also love Lakewood as well."

After preschool that day they went home in matter of fact. They are glad they go to that preschool in matter of fact. They will all go to Lakewood by the way. They know that graduation is in late May or early June. They are all friends in matter of fact. That preschool is for children with disabilities. They are now talking at home in matter of fact. They know D.W. will never learn to walk without the aid of crutch's. They will soon buy her first wheelchair. That is what they are talking about of course in fact.

"I say a pink one," said Arthur, "That is the kind i heard Muffy has in fact."

"Pink it is then," said Mrs. Read, "She does seem to love pink of course."

"I agree," said Mr. Read, "Pink wheelchair it will be of course."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I am glad she will use it."

"That is true," said Mrs. Read, "She will learn how to use it."

Next chapter they buy her a wheelchair. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	25. It is the best

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool now in matter of fact. They are now playing with the toys in matter of fact of course. That Arthur and Fern is playing with the blocks in fact. Francine and Muffy is coloring, Brain and George is playing with action figures. The rest is playing with other things of course. They know that preschool is the best for them in fact. It is a school for children with disabilities. They all know that in matter of fact of course. That preschool is one of the best preschool's in Elwood City in matter of fact.

"I love the blocks," said Arthur, "I am sure it looks good for two blind kids."

"Same here," said Fern, "Teacher how are we doing on this?"

"It looks nice," said the teacher, "I am glad you two are doing a great job."

"I am smart," said Arthur, "Just not as smart as Brain of course."

"I agree," said Fern, "This is the best preschool in fact."

They played with them toys until it came to story time followed by nap time after that. They are glad they go to that preschool together. That preschool is the best preschool for them. That preschool is the best preschool for disabled kids. They are getting ready for story time in matter of fact. They sure love story time in matter of fact. The teacher let them get barefoot because they can take naps barefoot there. They are having fun in that story time. They are learning how to make up after stuff.

"I love this preschool," said Arthur, 'To me this is the best preschool ever."

"Same here," said Francine, "This preschool is the best."

"That is true," said Fern, "I can't imaging going to another."

"Nap time kids," said the teacher, "After all story time is over."

"That it is," said George, "I know we are all barefoot."

Next chapter they wake up from nap time. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	26. Picture day coming

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool now in matter of fact. They are all playing with the blocks today in matter of fact. They are building what looks like an ancient library that had scroll's in them. That it is in fact one based on Ancient Greece in fact. They are glad that they are playing with the blocks in fact. They know that tomorrow is preschool picture day. They know they must dress pretty nice in fact. They will play with action figures and such. They know school picture day will be good in matter of fact.

"I will love tomorrow," said Arthur, "I know i can't see the flash being blind but i love pictures."

"Same here," said Fern, "I will wear a nice dress tomorrow for it."

"It will be fun," said Francine, "I love getting my picture taken."

"It sure will be," said Ladonna, "After all pictures are nice cross my heart."

"That it will," said the teacher, "The one who will take the pictures is a pro in fact."

They played until it was story time in matter of fact. They know picture day will be fun in matter of fact. They told their parents that picture day will be nice. They are all for it in matter of fact. So yes they are home now in fact. They are going over Arthur's clothes to wear on picture day. They picked out a suit for him to wear. That he will look good in it. in fact they just bought it for him in fact. He will look good on picture day in fact. He is a good looking boy in matter of fact.

"Thank you mom," said Arthur, "Will i look good in this suit here?"

"That you will," said Mrs. Read, "You are also a good looking boy in fact."

"That you will," said Mr. Read, "You will look good in it."

"That i will," said Arthur, "I hope the picture guy is nice."

"If he is mean to you," said Mrs. Read, "Tell your teacher or us in fact."

Arthur agreed to that. Next chapter i need ideas. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	27. Picture day

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool now in matter of fact. They are all playing with the blocks today and that it is picture day in matter of fact. They are glad that it is picture day. That photographer won't judge them children. The one who did it last year year got fired. They know that very well in matter of fact of course. They know this one is a good man who has a wife and three kids with a forth on the way. They are glad they will get their pictures taken. They are in their nice clothes in matter of fact of course.

"I love this place," said Arthur, "This wonderful preschool and it is picture day."

"That it is," said Fern, "I sure love picture day in fact."

"Same here," said Francine, "This is the best preschool ever."

"That it is," said George, "I am glad we all come here together."

"Picture time," said the teacher, "I will call you one at a time of course."

After he took them all then did a class shot in fact. That will be made into copies so they can all take one home. They are glad that picture day went very well. They now know it is story time in fact. The one she picked out that it is okay to be different. They loved that story in matter of fact. They are glad that teacher picked out the best story so far. That they all are different and they all have disabilities as well. They know that very well in matter of fact. They know now it is nap time now in fact.

"That was a good story," said Arthur, 'It is okay to be different in fact."

"Yes it was," said Fern, "I loved that story a lot in fact."

"Best story yet," said Francine, "I am glad we learned about that."

"I loved it," said George, "I think it is nap time now in fact."

"That is true," said the teacher, "You can all sleep barefoot."

Next chapter they get the pictures. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	28. Great story

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool now in matter of fact. They are all playing with the toys right now in matter of fact. Arthur, Buster, and Brain is playing with action figures, Fern and Muffy are playing with dolls, Francine and George is playing with the blocks, and the rest is coloring at the near by table in matter of fact of course. They know they get their pictures today in fact. They know their parents will love them pictures. They are having a good time playing. They might have disabilities but they can do many things.

"I love this preschool," said Arthur, "To me this is the best preschool ever."

"Same here," said Fern, "I love this preschool like a second home to me."

"I love it," said George, 'I am having fun coloring in fact."

"Same here," said Sue Ellen, "I am glad we come here together."

"Story time kids," said the teacher, "The story is about manners in matter of fact."

They went to the story area to hear the story that the teacher will read to them. They all loved that story she told them. Arthur will use them much better than his sister D.W. would ever be. They know that nap time is coming soon in fact. So they all got barefoot there. The teacher allows them to be barefoot at nap time in fact. They all have ten toes in fact. They are talking about that story that they have heard. They loved that story that they will use them at home in matter of fact.

"I loved it," said Arthur, "I am glad she picked it out."

"Same here," said Fern, 'That was a very good story."

"I sure did," said Francine, "What about you in fact?"

"I sure did," said Muffy, 'That story was the best."

"Nap time kids," said the teacher, "I am all glad you are all barefoot now."

Next chapter they will go to the park. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	29. New friends

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at best park right now having a very good time. They love going to that park in matter of fact of course. They will meet some other kids with disabilities that is like theirs. That they will make more friends there. There is no bullies there right now in fact. They are glad that they will meet some good children in fact. Them three kids is named Larry, Mark, and Tina. That Larry is blind, Mark is paralyzed, and that Tina is deaf. They are good kids who is in fact very well behaved in fact.

"I love this park," said Arthur, "That this park is the best in Elwood City."

"It sure is," said Francine, "I see some new kids in fact."

"Hi there," said Larry, "This is my sister Tina in fact."

"And i am Mark," said Mark, "I am their brother in matter of fact."

"Nice to meet you," said Arthur, "I am glad to meet more children like us."

They all had a very good time playing together. They are glad they came to that park today. They made new friends with them. They are glad to play with more kids. That they will go to that preschool that they go to. They heard that they will. They are glad that they are so they can play with them there. They then all went home in matter of fact. They are talking about the new friends that they met. They are happy about that of course. Arthur is in the bath talking with his mom in there.

"So yes friends made," said Arthur, "Them three are indeed good kids in fact."

"That is good Honey," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad you made new friends."

"Yes indeed mom," said Arthur, "We did indeed had a good time at the park."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "It is now time to wash you in matter of fact."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I had a good bath in fact."

After that he was dried off and put in pajamas and went to sleep. He will have a good dream of course. Next chapter i will need some ideas. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	30. Having fun

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool in matter of fact of course. They are playing with toys right now in fact at preschool that is. Arthur and Fern is playing with the blocks with Buster. Francine and Muffy is playing with dolls, Binky and George with toy cars. The rest of them is coloring now. That they are all having fun there of course. They know that day they will learn about to clean your room. They all need to learn that in matter of fact. They know even though they have disabilities they could still clean.

"I love this preschool," said Arthur, "I am all glad we come here together all of us."

"Same here," said Fern, "I heard we are having a good story today."

"I sure do," said Francine, "This preschool is the best for us."

"That it is," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

"Story time kids," said the teacher, "I picked out a good story for you kids."

They heard that story to clean your room. They know they must do it. That is in fact very important in matter of fact. They know that nap time is coming so they all got barefoot. They all have ten toes in matter of fact. They know that nap time is good. They know sleeping barefoot is very comfortable. They know feet are meant to be bare. That they was all born that way. They love that preschool very much so. Later at the Read house it is now bath time for Arthur right now.

"It is bath time," said Mrs. Read, "Time to get you naked right now.'

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "I got my underwear and my pajamas and bath toys."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Okay you are now naked"

"I can tell," said Arthur, "After all i can feel my thing in front of me."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Read, "That is your boy parts of course."

Arthur know what they are called by proper name. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	31. They could talk soon

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool in matter of fact of course. They are playing with the blocks right now in matter of fact. They all love playing with them in fact. They are glad things are going very well for them despite their disabilities in fact. They are smart children. They are building what looks like a church. The one that Arthur goes to in fact. The teacher loves what she see's in fact. She took a picture of it in fact when it was done. After that picture they are deciding what to build next with them.

"I think we should," said Arthur, "Is to build city hall or the ice cream shop."

"The ice cream shop," said Fern, "After all we might be blind but they know what it looks like."

"We sure do," said Francine, "After all Brain's mom owns it in matter of fact."

"That she is," said George, "I sure wish Brain could talk though."

"I also hoped he could," said Arthur, "Think he could learn to talk?"

They know in fact he could same as Buster. They might be deaf but they could hear a bit to learn how to talk. They will start to learn how to talk very soon. They know they will get hearing aids very soon in fact. That will help them hear a bit more. They know that learning to talk might take time for them. They know it won't be over night of course. They are glad they hired people to help them two to talk. They are getting ready for story time and then nap time after that in matter of fact.

"That was a good story," said Arthur, "We learned more about how to be different."

"That it was," said Fern, "After all we all have disabilities here."

"That we do," said Muffy, "As the rest can see i am in a wheelchair."

"I can tell," said Francine, "Is it nap time right now in fact?"

"That it is," said the teacher, "So yes you can all get barefoot now."

Next chapter i need some ideas in fact. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	32. Leaning to talk

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool in matter of fact of course. They are playing with the toys in matter of fact of course. Brain and Buster is now learning how to talk in fact. They know it will take time indeed. They are learning simple words for now. They just got their hearing aids by the way in matter of fact. They are glad for them two in fact. Arthur is glad his two best friends is learning to talk for the first time of their lives. They will talk a little bit using them simple words in matter of fact of course.

"Glad they can talk some," said Arthur, "It is better than not being able to talk at all."

"That is true," said Fern, "Speak a bit you two."

"Cat," said Brain, "And dog."

"Mom," said Buster, "And dad."

"That is okay," said Arthur, "I will be very happy when they can talk some more words."

They know it will take time of course. They will be glad when they can talk to them like other people. They are glad they are learning how to talk. They know that learning to talk does in fact takes time. They will be glad when they can talk to them in conversation. They will be glad they learn to talk in matter of fact. They know that they will never hear like they do. Arthur and Fern knows they will never see. Until they go to heaven someday in fact. They will be looking forward to that in fact.

"They are learning to talk," said Arthur, "Buster and Brain that is in matter of fact."

"That is nice," said Mrs. Read, "Now it is bath time so come lets get you naked."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "As you can tell i am naked now."

"I can tell," said Mrs. Read, "I see your boy parts in fact."

"I feel it," said Arthur, "I just want to know what it looks like."

She let him feel it. I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	33. Binky can be mean

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool in matter of fact of course. They are playing with the blocks building what looks like an ancient temple. That the teacher loves it and took a picture of it when it was done. After that they tore it down and starting to build something else. They love playing with the blocks because they can build stuff out of them. They love that preschool. They know story time is coming soon. The teacher picked out a story about how to take good care of yourself in matter of fact.

"I love this preschool," said Arthur, "I love playing with the blocks."

"Same here," said Fern, "This preschool is the best."

"That it is," said Francine, "I am glad we come here."

"Best one ever," said Muffy, "Preschool ever in matter of fact."

"Story time kids," said the teacher, "I picked out another good story in fact."

They went over to the story area. They loved that story in matter of fact. They know how they can stay healthy. And if you get sick take good care of yourself to recover faster. They are glad they go to that preschool. They are glad they go together. They know there is a preschool for smart students. That preschool is not for all. They know they won't be able to go to it. That preschool is one for nerds including to Binky in fact. Them kids wear glasses in matter of fact of course in matter of fact.

"Why nerd preschool?" said Arthur, "That preschool for the gifted in fact?"

"Because they are," said Binky, "They all wear glasses and is very smart."

"That is mean," said Francine, "You can be mean Binky."

"That it is," said the teacher, "Don't say that word when talking about them."

"She is right," said Arthur, "Them kids are very smart indeed."

Next chapter i need some ideas. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	34. Having more fun

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool in matter of fact of course. They are playing with the toys right now in fact before preschool is over for the day. They know they will go to the park when their parents pick them up in fact. They are glad they will go to the park. They love going to the biggest park in Elwood City because it is in a good neighborhood. They know the park is a good place to play at. They got barefoot and got in the sandbox. They love the way the sand feels between their toes in matter of fact.

"I love this park," said Arthur, "I am so glad we came here in fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "This is the best park in Elwood city in fact."

"That it is," said George, "I am glad we are here as well."

"I love it," said Sue Ellen, "This is the best park indeed."

"That is true," said Muffy, "I am glad we came here after preschool."

They played for a wile until it was time to go home. They are at the Read house talking before Arthur has his bath. He is a good boy in matter of fact. They know bath time is good for him. It is a nice and hot bath. It is a regular bath because Arthur doesn't care much for bubble baths. They got him in the bathroom well just him and Mrs. Read. She undressed him in fact. Then she put him in the bath. He feels his private parts. He won't cover it up until later on of course in matter of fact.

"This bath is nice," said Arthur, "My toes seems to like it as well as my privates."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I know you love taking baths."

'That i do," said Arthur, "This is the only place i can play while being naked."

"That is true," said Mrs. Read, "It is time to wash you now in fact."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "Then i know my pajamas will be put on and bedtime."

Next chapter they return to the park. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	35. Bad parents

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at the park right now playing in the sandbox having a good time. They are having fun playing in that sandbox. Then came some Helicopter parents to tell them how to play. They are bad parents in matter of fact of course. They are going to start a new Political party very soon. They won't be a popular party but unpopular. They are going to run that man for Mayor. The current Mayor is doing a very good job at it. He will win the next Election. They are talking at the park now.

"I love this park," said Arthur, "This is the best park in this city here."

"It sure is," said Fern, "I am so glad we all came here."

"That is true," said Francine, "I am glad we are here having fun."

"I love it," said Muffy, "I sure love coming here as well."

"And same here," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

Just then them Helicopter parents came into the park going towards them. They are bad parents who thinks they are the bosses of them. They can't tell them what to do for they aren't their parents. So it should be none of their business. They are bad people in matter of fact. They think that sandbox is dangerous in matter of fact. It is in fact very safe. They are playing it it and not getting hurt. But them helicopter parents thinks it is dangerous. They went over to them now talking to them.

"That is dangerous," said that mom, "You could all be hurt by it in fact."

"Go away," said Arthur, "Your not our parents so don't tell us what to do."

"He is right," said Fern, "Mom this woman is telling us what to do."

"Go away you two," said Mrs. Walters, "Stop telling them it is to dangerous."

"Safety first ma,am," said that dad, "After all we will start up a party soon."

They had them arrested as in them bad parents. Next chapter i need ideas. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	36. Halloween story

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool now in matter of fact. They are playing with the blocks right now having a good time building with them. They are making what looks like the local Daycare center that they went to at times to. The teacher loves what she see's there so she took a picture of it and will give it to Mr. and Mrs. Walters. It is because it was an idea Fern had after all. She is a smart girl despite being blind after all. They know story time is coming very soon. They are talking right now of course.

"I love the blocks," said Arthur, "I am glad we play with them of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "I am glad we all come here of course."

"I love this place," said Francine, "This is the best preschool ever."

"That it is," said Arthur, "It is indeed the best preschool ever."

"I agree," said the teacher, "It is now story time in matter of fact."

They all went to the story area to hear the next story. That story will be a Halloween story after all. They know Halloween is coming very soon. They love Halloween do to costumes and free candy. They love going trick or treating in matter of fact. They know Halloween is more fun for children than adults. But they will take their children trick or treating. They know that story is very good. They know when it is over nap time will come. They know nap time is coming very soon indeed of course.

"I love Halloween," said Arthur, "Mom will be taking us in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "Free candy is very good of course."

"I love it," said Francine, "But we better stay away from that one house on our street."

"Why not?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."

"A dentist," said the teacher, "He is giving out floss in fact."

They know to avoid it in fact. I need ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	37. History Museum

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool now in matter of fact. They are now going on a field trip to the History Museum in Elwood city. They might have disabilities but they are enjoying it in matter of fact. They are glad they went there. They know that museum is the best. They know it is better than the one in Crown city in matter of fact. They are having lots of fun there in fact. They are glad that place has a good gift shop and a cafeteria there. They do have braille menu's there for the blind kids there in matter of fact.

"I am glad we came here," said Arthur, "This food is very good in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "I also love the food as well."

"Best place," said Brain, "I can talk more now."

"Same here," said Buster, "The food here is amazing."

"Best museum," said Francine, "I am glad we came on this field trip."

They had a good time on that field trip to that museum there. They all bought at least one thing at the gift shop before they left. After preschool they all went home. Arthur is now getting ready for his bath. So she undressed him and put him in the bath. She of course blocked his private parts with a hand. So we won't see them in matter of fact. They are talking about the history museum in matter of fact. That he had a good time there. They are glad they had a good time to that museum there.

"I had a good time," said Arthur, "They have good food and stuff in the gift shop."

"That is good," said, Mrs. Read, "I am glad you had a good time there."

"Best museum ever," said Arthur, "I heard it is better than the one in Crown city."

"That it is," said Mrs. Read, "It is now time to wash you."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am glad i had a good time there."

He got clean and put in pajamas. Next chapter i need ideas. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	38. We had fun

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool now in matter of fact. They are now playing with the blocks having lots of fun in matter of fact of course. They are building what looks like the local mall in matter of fact. The teacher took a picture of that after it was done. After that they tore it down and is building something else in fact. They are having a good time having fun. They are glad they went to the museum yesterday. They hope they go on a good one next time. They are talking right now of course in fact.

"I had fun," said Arthur, "I am glad we went to it after all in fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "I am also glad we went there as well."

"It was fun," said George, "I sure loved going to it of course."

"It sure was," said Francine, "I am also glad we went to it."

"It was fun," said the teacher, "It is now story time in matter of fact."

They had a good story and nap time also went well. Later at the Read house they are talking before bath time. Then Mrs. Read took Arthur into the bathroom upstairs. She took off all his clothes and put him in. Her hand covered up his private parts. That way only she could see them. Arthur can't see it after all because he is blind. They are still talking in matter of fact. He might be naked but he still can talk. He just wish he could see them parts of his. He has a good idea what it looks like in fact.

"I had fun," said Arthur, "We played with the blocks of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "In fact we might buy you some blocks in fact."

"That is good mom," said Arthur, "I sure love blocks after all of course."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Read, "Time to wash you of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "I am ready to get clean of course."

Next chapter i will need idea of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	39. I love Halloween

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool now in matter of fact. They are now playing with the blocks having lots of fun in matter of fact of course. They are looking forward for Halloween in matter of fact. They love Halloween in matter of fact. They are talking about that of course. They all do love Halloween a lot in matter of fact. They love all the free candy that they get. They all do love candy after all. They know what stuff is good treats and the treats that are bad on that night. They are talking about it now.

"I love Halloween," said Arthur, "We get all that free candy after all in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Fern, "Halloween is sure a fun time in matter of fact."

"I love Halloween," said Francine, "I love Halloween a lot in fact."

"Same here," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

"That is good," said the teacher, "It is now story time in matter of fact."

They all went to the story area for the story the teacher picked out for them. It is in fact another Halloween book of a certain show with ponies in it. That is a favorite show to them after all. They all love that show even the blind kids. They love that show because it teaches friendship. They all do love Halloween in matter of fact. They took their naps of course. Later at the Read house they are talking before bath time. That it will be about Halloween after all. Arthur sure loves Halloween of course.

"I love Halloween," said Arthur, "It is a good time in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "Come on it is bath time now."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "Okay i am naked now if you can tell."

"I sure can," said Mrs. Read, "After all i see your nice boy parts after all."

"That is true," said Arthur, "That shows i am a boy in fact."

Next chapter they go to the park. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	40. Bad party

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at the park right now of course. They are in the sandbox barefoot having a good time in matter of fact. They have no idea that two sets of Helicopter parents are heading to the park to talk to them kids about safety first. They are members of that one new local political party in matter of fact of course. They don't like Helicopter parents by the way in fact. Them helicopter parents have no idea that them kids parents is also at the park watching them in matter of fact.

"I love this park," said Arthur, "I am glad we came here on this nice fall day."

"Same here," said Fern, "I am glad we all came here in matter of fact."

"Best park ever," said Francine, "This is the best park in Elwood city in matter of fact."

"You said it," said Muffy, "I am indeed glad we came here."

"I love it," said George, "This is the nicest park and the biggest."

Just then them Helicopter parents came into that park just then. They are going over to them now in fact. That they are members of that local political party called the safety first party. That is the worst political party in that city there. They all hate that party in matter of fact. They came over to the sandbox just then and started to talk to them in matter of fact. They have no idea that them kids parents is watching every last move them four parents are doing in matter of fact of course.

"Safety first kids," said a mom, "We are here to teach you kids that so listen to what we have to say."

"Like she said," said a dad, "I am the chairman of that political party in matter of fact."

"Get away from us," said Arthur, "Our parents is coming over here now in fact."

"Leave them alone," said Mrs. Read, "You have no right to tell them what to do."

"That is our job," said Mrs. Walters, "So leave our children alone in matter of fact."

Next chapter they return to preschool in fact. See what happens in the next chapter of this story here.


	41. A good day

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool now in matter of fact. They are playing with the blocks now in matter of fact of course. They are talking about what to build next out of them blocks. Arthur said his house so that is what they are doing in matter of fact. They love the way his house looks in matter of fact. The teacher loves that in matter of fact. She loves it so much that she took a picture of it after they was done and gave it to Arthur to give to his parents in matter of fact. They will love that in fact.

"Is it that good?" said Arthur, "Tell me because you know i am blind in matter of fact."

"It sure is," said Francine, "It looks just like it in matter of fact."

"Next do mine," said Fern, "After all we did his house already."

"Why sure," said Arthur, "But i think it is story time now."

"It sure is," said the teacher, "You are indeed correct after all of course."

They went to hear the story which is about Halloween in matter of fact. They then took their naps. after that they built Fern's house out of them blocks then Francine's apartment. They played for hours. Then they all went home in fact. They are talking as Mrs. Read is taking Arthur to the bathroom for his bath. She then took off all his clothes and put him in. They are talking in there in matter of fact. He is playing with his yellow rubber duck. He knows not to play with his private parts in matter of fact.

"I had fun," said Arthur, "I am glad we went there today."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "This picture you gave me is perfect."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I am glad we go to that preschool in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Time to wash you after all in fact."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "This bath is very nice in matter of fact."

Next chapter i need some ideas in fact. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	42. Fire drill

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool now in matter of fact. They are playing with the toys right now in matter of fact. They are having so much fun right now of course. They are going to have a fire drill very soon in matter of fact. They know it is coming in fact. They hope there is never a fire there. They sure love that preschool is why. Then they started to talk before the alarm is tested. They hope that thing go well in fact. That is just in case there really is a fire there. They know it could happen there but won't.

"I hope it goes well," said Arthur, "That fire drill that is in matter of fact."

"I also hope so," said Fern, "I just hope there is never a real fire here."

"I am sure it will," said Francine, "I also hope no fire happens here for real."

"There it is," said the teacher, "The fire drill so let's go outside to see how things go."

"Okay then," said Arthur, "We are all outside now in matter of fact."

The teacher is proud of them all for a job well done. They didn't panic so things went very well indeed. They all went back in after the fire drill was over. They are getting ready for story time. Then came story time. The teacher picked out a good Halloween book for them. They are enjoying that story in matter of fact. They are glad the fire drill went well. After that they are talking before nap time of course. They are talking about the fire drill and Halloween when they go trick or treating.

"It went well," said Arthur, "And i am looking forward to Halloween."

"It sure did," said Fern, "And i also love Halloween as well."

"I am glad it did," said Francine, "And i sure am looking forward to Halloween."

"That it did," said George, "I sure love Halloween of course."

"Nap time kids," said the teacher, "I am proud of all you kids on a job well done."

Next chapter i will need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	43. Tornado drill

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool now in matter of fact. They are playing with the toys right now in matter of fact. They are having a Tornado drill today in matter of fact. They will get under the tables and stuff study enough from the high winds of tornadoes. They hope no real tornado comes anytime soon in matter of fact. They are talking about what will happen today for that drill. They hope it goes as good as the fire drill did in fact. They are talking right now in matter of fact to remain calm of course.

"I hope it goes good," said Arthur, "Just like the fire drill in matter of fact."

"I also hope so," said Fern, "That fire drill did go very well in fact."

"I know so," said Brain, "Yes i can talk some more now."

"Yes of course," said Francine, "I hear it right now in fact."

"It is going on," said the teacher, "So go under the tables of course."

They remained calm as they did so. They did do very well in matter of fact of course. The teacher is proud of all of them in fact of course. They know that tornadoes might be rare there but they do happen. That most that will hit will be from a Hurricane. They hope that when one does hit maybe years from now. They know most happens in the midwest called Tornado alley. That is in Kansas, Oklahoma, Nebraska, and such. They got the all clear and went back to play in matter of fact of course.

"We did well," said Arthur, "Just like the fire drill of course."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "The teacher is proud of us again."

"Yes indeed kids," said the teacher, "You kids are amazing in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Francine, "I sure love this preschool of course."

"Same here," said George, "This is the best preschool indeed."

Next chapter i need ideas in fact. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	44. Halloween is near

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool now in matter of fact. They are playing with the blocks right now of course in matter of fact. They are having fun. They love that preschool very much so. They are all getting ready for Halloween in matter of fact. They love to get free candy in fact. They love trick or treating very much so. They know they will get a Halloween story at story time of course. They all love that preschool and Halloween. They are building what looks like Lakewood Elementary school of course.

"How does it look?" said Arthur, "I just want to know because i am blind."

"It looks good," said Francine, "It looks just like Lakewood Elementary school in fact."

"That is good," said Fern, "After all we will go there next school year in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Brain, "We will love it in matter of fact."

"Story time," said the teacher, "It is another Halloween story in fact."

They all went to the story area and heard that good Halloween story. They love Halloween more now in matter of fact. They are glad they will be going trick or treating on Halloween night of course. They know that nap time is coming soon. They all got barefoot of course. They know they can be barefoot for nap time of course. They are glad Halloween is near. That it is in fact next Monday in matter of fact. They love Halloween because they get to wear costumes and get free candy.

"Next Monday," said Arthur, "Is Halloween in matter of fact of course."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "I am glad it is so near in fact of course."

"I love it," said Francine, "Halloween is a good Holiday in fact."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Free candy is always good in fact."

"Nap time," said the teacher, "Yes next Monday is Halloween of course."

Next chapter they have a test. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	45. Halloween is coming

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool now in matter of fact. They are playing with the toys right now by the way of course. They are all getting ready for Halloween of course. They will all go trick or treating on Monday which is Halloween by the way. They are going to get lots of candy that year by the way. They all have their costumes by the way. That they are at home hanging in the closet as in the costumes. They all know that the story for story time will be a Halloween story by the way in matter of fact.

"I love Halloween," said Arthur, "We will gets lots of candy in fact."

"That is true," said Fern, "After all we will go to more houses this year in fact."

"I love Halloween," said Francine, "We will have so much fun on Monday."

"Same here," said Buster, "We get all that candy on that night."

"Story time,' said the teacher, "It is of course a Halloween one in fact."

They all went to hear that good Halloween story. They are glad that Halloween is on Monday in matter of fact. They all got barefoot because they can all can be barefoot at nap time in fact. They are talking before the teacher calls for nap time. They are talking about Halloween by the way. That they heard one man will be giving out tooth brushes not candy. They would not go to that house by the way. They know most people gives out candy. They are talking about Halloween right now.

"I won't go to that place," said Arthur, "After all we can buy tooth brushes at the store."

"I won't either," said Fern, "After all bad treats in fact."

"I can talk to him," said the teacher, "After all i know him."

"Yes of course," said Francine, "I am glad you will talk to him."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "'It is nap time by the way."

Next chapter they go to the park. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	46. Halloween will come

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at the park in matter of fact of course. They are in the sandbox barefoot and having a good time of course. They have no idea that some bullies is on their way to that park. They are the meanest group of bullies yet. They are bad kids all of them. Them bullies tried to make them leave the sandbox of course. The security guards then threw them bullies out. They are glad that that security guard was there at that time. They love the fact that Monday is Halloween of course in matter of fact.

"Glad they are gone," said Arthur, "And i am glad that on Monday is Halloween of course."

"Same here," said Fern, "And yes Monday is Halloween which is good."

"I love Halloween," said Francine, "It is a good Holiday in matter of fact of course."

"Same here," said Buster, "We get all that free candy of course."

"And same here," said Brain, "I sure do love candy in fact."

They all do love Halloween in matter of fact of course. They are glad that in two day they will go trick or treating. They are now going home in matter of fact. They are at their houses now of course. Arthur is looking at his costume he will wear when he goes trick or treating. That is what he is doing before bath time in matter of fact. They know in two day their kids will be getting candy in matter of fact. They are now ready to give Arthur his bath in matter of fact of course by the way.

"It is nice," said Arthur, "I might be blind but i am sure it looks good."

"It sure is," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is now bath time of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "Time for me to get naked."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Read, "You are now naked of course."

"I can tell," said Arthur, "I feel my private part exposed and it feels good."

Next chapter is Halloween in matter of fact. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	47. Halloween

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool now of course. They are having a Halloween party there in matter of fact of course. They all love Halloween in matter of fact. They will go trick or treating to more houses this year than last year. They will have lots of fun doing it. They will love going trick or treating that year so they can get more candy. They love Halloween in matter of fact. They are talking now in matter of fact. They are glad that they will go to more houses so they can get more candy in matter of fact.

"It is Halloween," said Arthur, "I am so excited for going trick or treating this year in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Fern, "It will be so much fun this year of course."

"I love Halloween," said Francine, "We will get all that good Halloween candy."

"Same here," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

"You kids will love it," said the teacher, "Avoid that one house it is a Dentist giving out floss."

They know what house that is in matter of fact. They went trick or treating that year of course. They are glad they will avoid that house in matter of fact. They are getting lots of good candy that year in matter of fact. They are at Arthur's house going over the candy. They only saw two unwrapped candies in the bags so they threw them away. They are talking right now of course. They love candy in matter of fact. They are glad trick or treating went very well in matter of fact of course.

"It went well," said Arthur, "It was sure lots of fun of course."

"That it was," said Fern, "Best Halloween ever so far of course."

"I loved it," said Francine, "I am glad things went very well of course."

"Best Halloween," said Ladonna, "I enjoyed it cross my heart."

"I sure did," said Brain, "It was indeed lots of fun."

Next chapter i will need ideas of course. The next chapter will be the last in this story here.


	48. Last chapter

Arthur disabled kids

* * *

They are now at preschool now of course. They had another good Halloween for they had fun going trick or treating of course. They had fun in matter of fact of course. They are glad they had a good Halloween this year after all of course. They are playing with the blocks now. They are talking right now of course in matter of fact. They are going to church today. Well not all of them just the one's that are Catholic of course. Not all of them are of course. They are glad they had fun last night of course.

"I had fun," said Arthur, "We got lots of good candy last night."

"Same here," said Fern, "I am glad we went this year of course."

"Same here," said Francine, "I am glad we went last night of course in matter of fact."

"I sure did," said Muffy, "I am glad we all went together."

"That is good," said the teacher, "I am glad you went trick or treating. Story time now of course."

They had another good story by the way in matter of fact. They all went home after that of course. After they had dinner they got dressed in good clothes and went to church of course. They love going to that church there of course. Francine isn't there because she is Jewish and Brain is an Atheist. They are praying that Brain becomes a Christian someday. They had a good time at church that night. They then went home. Arthur is soon going to get his bath there of course after all in fact.

"It was fun," said Arthur, "I sure loved that mass of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Read, "Well it is bath time now of course."

"Okay mom," said Arthur, "As you can tell i am naked."

"I can tell," said Mrs. Read, "After all i do see your boy parts."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "I am glad i have them parts of course."

I will make a sequel to this story here. I hope you loved this story the end.


End file.
